Raindrops
by Dreamcreator
Summary: Ryou Bakura recieves a package.Tendershipping.FemRyou.
1. Chapter 1

8

**HI! This is my first fan fiction that I wrote so please be gentle with it. It's the prequel to another story I'm writing and hope to put on here. In the anime they made Tea be an annoying cheerleader so I'm giving her a little bit of spunk like they did in the manga where she was a fighter. In this story Ryou is a girl, because I happen to like Tendershipping and for the fact that Ryou actually looks like a girl. I hope I didn't offend anyone but I really think that. Well enjoy the story! **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Yugioh or its Characters. I own the six year old twins Aido and Amane. Probably the Female Ryou too, but I don't know. **

**Raindrops**

One September day, the breeze blowing away all the autumn leaves, signifying the beginning of Fall. A group of children were walking down the sidewalk after a long day of school. It was soon to be the weekend and all the kids couldn't wait.

"Well what should we do?" asked sixteen year old Yugi Moutu. The small boy was very extraordinary. He had red and black spiked hair with blond zigzag bangs and had innocent amethyst eyes. Around his neck, was the Millennium Puzzle. He had completed the pyramid right after Ushio beat him up. The Spirit who inhabited the puzzle had taken over Yugi's body and went to teach that bully a lesson that he would never forget. Yugi or any of his friends have no idea about the spirit, who has decided to be called Yami, until the spirit feels like he wants to be known.

"No idea." said Tea Gardner. This blue eyed, brown haired girl could be annoyingly happy one moment, or beating the crap out of you the next. She had known Yugi since Elementary school. When she had been kidnapped by an escaped convict, it was Yami who rescued her and ever since she fell in love with him, but she has no idea who he is. Typical.

"How about you guys? Any suggestions?" she asked looking at two teenage boys.

"I do! I say we get ice cream!" exclaimed Joey Wheeler.

"Awesome! I'm in." said Tristan Taylor.

Both these boys had once been the biggest bullies at their school, who always picked on Yugi. Joey the honey-blond and brown eyed boy had stolen one of the pieces to the puzzle and threw into the school's swimming pool. The next day Ushio had beaten him and his brown haired and eye comrade. Yugi had rushed to defend them and Ushio beat him up as well. Both Joey and Tristan saw Yugi in new light; they never thought that a little pipsqueak would defend his two tormentors. Joey then dived into the pool and retrieved the last piece of the puzzle and gave it to Yugi as a sign of friendship.

"That sounds fine to me. "said Ryou Bakura.

"Chocolate!"cried Aido Bakura.

"Strawberry!"Exclaimed Amane Bakura

The three siblings had moved to Domino from London England months ago. Their father, who's an archeologist, thought it would be best, that teenager Ryou and her six year old twin siblings live there while he works in Egypt. The first time they met her, they didn't know what to think. Her long white hair soft as silk held up in a pony tail, her soft dark chocolate eyes reflecting her shyness and contrasting her pale skin. The girls envied her, while the guys drooled all over her. The first day had been miserable for Ryou, because all the guys kept chasing her around, asking her out for a date. Tea had rescued her from the pack of hormonal boys, and both they and Yugi took Ryou to the Elementary School to pick up the twins. Both twins had snow white hair with pale skin, but Amane looked exactly like her sister except that her hair was in a braid while Aido's hair stood out in all directions and his eyes were red. Ryou was overprotective of them and the twins with her.

"Its settle then." laughed Yugi. They started to walk a little faster, when they came to the Bakura residence. A delivery truck was parked in their driveway and a man waited impatiently at the truck. He was holding a package.

"Can I help you?"asked Ryou.

"Yeah. You Ryou Bakura?"

"I am."

The man held out a pad of paper and pen. "A package for you. Sign here."

She took the pen and wrote down her name, and handed it back to the delivery man. He grabbed it then shoved the box into her arms and drove off.

"That was rude!" stated Amane. Aido shook his head and said to his little sister.

"Not rude. He was a complete jerk!"exclaimed Aido.

"None of that." said Joey, "He was a downright jack-"he stopped when he saw the looks from the others, "Um um…jackanape! That's it! A jackanapes'!"

The twins looked at him like he was crazy or something. Yugi looked at the box Ryou was currently holding.

"So whose it from?" he asked.

"No idea, Yugi."said Ryou, "Let's go inside out from the cold and find out."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They all walked into the house. They put their bags by the hallway closet and walked into the dining room where Ryou put the large package on the table. The gang gathered around the table.

"It's from Egypt!" exclaimed Tea as she peered at the address. The three albinos gasped.

"The Professor!" they exclaimed.

They usually heard from their father once a month from letters or a telephone call. He was currently in Egypt exploring the Valley of the Kings on a dig.

"Wonder what's in it?"asked Tristan out loud.

"One way to find out." said Joey. He had a pair of scissors and gave it to Ryou to cut the tape off the box. They all waited eagerly as she tore off the tape and took out the wrapping tissue.

"It's a dress!"she said as she pulled out the white dress made out of cotton. Tea squealed in delight, while Yugi peered into the box.

"There's more stuff in here," he said and put his hand into the box, "and a letter!"

He gave the letter to Ryou and she opened it up starting to read its contents.

_Dear Ryou, Aido, and Amane:_

_ How are all of you? I read all the letters you sent me, and was very happy to know that you're enjoying Japan. You know you grandfather was born in Japan right? He moved to England when he was about your age Ryou._

_Anyway getting off topic here. I hope you receive this package before your birthday._

"Too late." remarked Tristan, "Her birthday was last week."

Everyone hushed him, and let Ryou continue to read.

_If not, I'm sorry. In this box contains a lovely dress and veil. The lady guarantied it was made entirely out of pure Egyptian cotton._

"There's a veil too?" questioned Tea. She went into the box and pulled out a white cloth. She got a devilish look in her eyes and Ryou nervously continued.

_I believe you will look stunning in it. For Amane I got her a lovely necklace, bracelets, and earrings._

"Oh pretty!" gasped Amane as Yugi handed her the jewelry.

_I know I shouldn't have but I did for both of them. For Aido I got him a-_

"Oh, Cool!" exclaimed Aido. Joey pulled out a jeweled dagger. All the guys looked at it with shock. Ryou was less then pleased.

"Oh, no he didn't." she said.

_I know you're mad at me Ryou, but he's the man of the house till I get back. He's to protect you and little Amane. Well, you mostly do all the protecting. Oh come on he's a growing boy and Amane and you are becoming ladies. So don't get mad at me. Okay?_

"See Amane? I'm in charge. The profess said I was the man of the house." Said Aido gloating to his little sister.

"A very small man in charge of a big house, Aido." said Amane. The others laughed, but Aido wasn't laughing. He poked Amane in the ribs.

"Hey!"

"Aido and Amane." scolded Ryou.

"Sorry Ry." both said.

_Sorry I'm not there in person to give these gifts to you. I hope to see you all in a few months._

_Sincerely,_

_Your father_

"Come on Ryou. Let's get you into that dress!" cried Tea grabbing the dress and veil, and dragging Ryou into her bedroom. Amane put on her jewelry while Aido grabbed the dagger.

"Hey Ryou! Can I take this to school for Show and Tell?" he asked.

"Yeah, can we?" asked his twin as both walked into Ryou's room.

Tristan shook his head. "Can't believe it, while girls and boys their ages get plastic bracelets and pocketknives, Aido and Amane get expensive jewelry and a dagger. Man I feel I had a deprived childhood." explained Tristan.

"Me too. I wonder if we can 'borrow' that dagger sometime." asked Joey.

"Over Ryou's dead body, Joey." Said Yugi as he looked into the box to put the wrapping away, "Hey there's something else in here."

"What?" said Tristan and Joey together. They watched as Yugi pulled out a flat wide box. Tape to it was a letter.

"Strange. Why would there be two letters?" wondered Joey.

Tristan shrugged. "Who knows Joey."

"I think we should wait for Tea to get done with Ryou so she cans…Tristan!" exclaimed Yugi. Tristan tore the note off the box and started to open it.

"Tristan!"

"What? We'll just read the letter and not open the box. Nothing bad could happen."

Yugi got a bad feeling about that box.

_Dear Ryou,_

_I know you're wondering why I have a note with a different box. But this is very important. Please do not read this to your brother and sister._

_A week before I shipped the gifts, I …stumbled into a bar. I know I promise that I wouldn't but I had a long day in the mountains and shopping for your birthday gifts, but I fell into Temptation. I had to have one drink and be on my merry way back to the hotel._

_So I thought._

_I had notice since I entered that bar that I was being watched. A man in a cloak wearing a turban was seated across the room from where my table was. Of course I ignored him, till he approached me. We both got into a conversation and he ordered a round of drinks for us. He asked questions about my work, and what research I was doing while pouring wine into our cups. Stupidly I never asked him a single question about him and only answered his. Then he noticed my purchases and asked who were they for? Drunkenly I answered my three children. He then asked to see a picture of you all, so I took out my wallet and showed him yours and the twin's picture of you all. He looked at that picture for a long time till he smiled (or at least I think he smiled. Not once did I see his face). He then handed the photo back to me and said:_

_"I just have the perfect gift for your eldest daughter." And went into his bag._

_ I inwardly groaned. This was a sales vender and was buying me drinks so I could spend all my money on a useless object. Well I was onto him. So I thought. He handed me a box._

_"Two halves of one soul, at long last, are finally reunited."_

_Puzzled by this strange man's behavior and the box I was now holding, I looked up to find the stranger gone. He didn't take my money or anything, just gave me this box and left without a trace. I cautiously opened it thinking it was a bomb, but all it contained was this item. Astounded I decided it was best that I sent it back to Japan. You can wear it, so don't be alarmed. I checked to see if it had any curses on it (HA! HA!)._

_Just make sure you don't lose it till I get back. That way I could study it some more. Take care of it and everybody else_

_Father_

_P.S. I believe the Egyptians call it a Ring._

"No way in Hell is that a ring." commented Joey as Tristan finished reading. All three boys looked at the box in wonder.

"Maybe we should…" began Tristan.

"No. We wait." said Yugi.

"Wait for what?"

They turned to see the twins come back to the room, following them was Tea with a proud look on her face.

"Gentleman, may I present to you the lovely, Ryou Bakura!"

Ryou blushing walked up to them. Tea had taken her ponytail down so now her hair was long and wavy going past her shoulders down to her back. The veil covered up most of her hair, but sadly not her burning red cheeks. The dress was snuggled closely to her body, revealing her pale skin, such as her neck, arms, and legs. The guys looked at her too stunned by her appearance. She was drop dead gorgeous! Even the Spirit of the Puzzle was memorized.

"Isn't she beautiful?" asked Tea.

"A perfect ten!" exclaimed Amane.

"A true knock out!" exclaimed Aido.

The boys just stuttered, trying to form words on how she looked.

"By their stuttering I say they agree with us!" exclaimed Tea, making Ryou blush even more.

"Um Tea I'm going to change out of this, if you don't mind."

"What!?! Why! You look so beautiful!"

"Because um…"began Ryou.

"Hey, your dad gave you something else." said Yugi quickly. Both girls and the twins went up to the table, where the guys were at still staring at the box.

"Here, he left you this." said Tristan handing the letter to Ryou. She read silently while the twins kept poking at the package.

"That's odd." she stated after finishing the letter.

"Well? Let's open it." cried Joey.

"Okay." stuttered Ryou.

"Here on the count of three, we toss the lid." said Tea.

They all put their hands on the box, and started to count to three and threw the lid off the table. They all gasped at what they saw.

Inside the box was a golden object. A circular ring with a triangle in the middle, with five sharp pins connected to it. It almost looked like a dream catcher. But what stunned Yugi the most was that the item bared an eye similar to the one on his puzzle! Tristan shook his head.

"Creepy, that's all I can say about it."

"Scary." said Aido. Amane hid behind him. Both stood next to Ryou not wanting to get any closer to it.

"It looks bewitched to me. How can your dad say it's not cursed?" asked Joey making the sign of the cross on his chest.

"Something certainly doesn't feel right about it." said Yugi.

"Oh, come on! It's nothing to be afraid of!" explained Tea trying to convince them and herself, "Just an old piece of jewelry."

"An old cursed scary cursed piece of jewelry." Muttered Joey. Ryou finally decided to face her fears and carefully picked up the item. Everyone watched as she slowly put it around her neck. She closed her eyes.

"Anything? Glowing or annoying noises?" asked Tristan. Ryou shook her head.

"Nothing. It was just our imaginations. There's really nothing scary about it."

"See? I told you. Oh, Ryou come look at the mirror. You look so much better, as a one of a kind Egyptian!"

Ryou looked in the mirror and blushed. The item did look good on her. It seemed to make a claim of her, not wanting to let anyone else touch her.

**Beautiful.**

Ryou got goose bumps all of a sudden. It must have been a draft in the room. The twins went up to her looking at themselves making comments and making Ryou smile.

**Your mine. All three of you are mine.**

Ryou shivered again while Tristan made a remark about how she looked making everyone in the room blush. Tea kicked him out of the door. They all said their goodbyes and planned to meet tomorrow on Saturday for the ice cream.

On the way to the Kame Shop, Yugi and Yami had a bad feeling about that ring and hoped that Ryou, Aido, and Amane would be okay.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ryou had taken the ring off and put it on her dresser to take a bath. She came back in with a blue and white nightgown and brushing her almost dried hair. She had put the twins into bed an hour ago, giving her a moment of peace and quiet. She didn't tell them that she got a strange feeling when she put on that ring or the voice she heard. It felt like sort of a jolt came into her body, but it felt so familiar to her, as if she experienced it a long time ago.

A crash of thunder and lightning could be heard from outside.

_Well at least it's the weekend_, thought Ryou. She tucked herself into her warm bed, trying to get some sleep. Another crack of thunder hit, making Ryou jump. Her bedroom doors slam open with two little figures running onto her bed and hiding under the covers, shaking.

"We had a vote," said Aido, "and decided to sleep with you tonight."

"If that's okay with you? Please?" ask Amane. Ryou nodded and took the covers off their heads, and they all snuggled close together with the blanket around them protectively. Both twins jumped when the thunder hit again. Ryou started to sing a song softly to them.

_Enchantress came to me  
And said, meet me at the lake tonight_

I hunt this song to the white  
Through the shroud of snow I saw paradise  
Peace, no more lies

Crestfallen soul  
Rest for this night  
Love is here  
Right here under my wings

I dream of wolves  
With them I run  
For me she lengthened the night  
I am home  
I am in peace

Crestfallen soul  
Rest for this night  
Love is here  
Right here under my wings

_-_**White Night Fantasy****, Nightwish**

She sang for a bit till all of them fell asleep peacefully.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

What they didn't know was that they were being watched.

The Millennium Ring had moved from its spot from the dresser and now hung itself around the bed post, the eye clearly watching them. It started to glow and a hazy mist came till it formed a see through figure of a male. His hair was crazy white and devil like, sticking out like arrows. He was tall and sat on the bed, with his blood red eyes staring at the sleeping woman who had her arm around the children protectively. He smirked.

He continued to observe the three albinos. In all his years contained in the Ring, the ones to bear it were all men. He controlled them without a moment's notice creating havoc and chaos all around him. This was the first time it came to a woman, one who was beautiful, that the spirit couldn't keep his eyes off her.

_**She looked amazing in that dress, and stunning in that nightgown**_, he thought smugly. But what stood out the most was she looked familiar to him, and so did the children that looked like them. He shook his head. He would figure it out later. He had other matters to worry about, plans that needed to be created, items that need to be stolen.

First on his list was to gather all seven of the Millennium Items for himself. The Puzzle being the first to take. He growled as he sense the presence of the Pharaoh inhabiting the Puzzle. Apparently it had a new vessel to control, without anyone knowing. Probably went by a different name now since he couldn't remember his.

He stopped for a moment. He could not use his real name in this new era, no he would be notice on the spot by the Pharaoh. He would have to think of a new name, yes one that everyone would fear and respect. He looked down at the three still sleeping. What had that girl call his woman anyway? Oh yes Bakura. Yes that definitely had a nice sound to it. He would take it.

He would personally get rid of the Pharaoh and the Pharaohs new host once he had the Millennium Puzzle. Bakura would do the same thing with the other bearers as well. He didn't want anyone to get greedy now, would he? He also had five thousand years of anger and revenge to unleash on the world for treating him so cruel. Now he would show them who the real boss was. Bakura would even make the Pharaoh bow down to him.

He had planned to take over his host's body and explore his new territory. To see what he would be dealing with. See how he could steal the Puzzle right from under that pipsqueak's nose.

The woman moaned in her sleep causing the Spirit to come back to reality. She shifted bringing the little boy and girl closer to her. The children snuggled close to her in their sleep, making the woman smile softly in her slumber.

Bakura watched this. For the first time in a long time he felt emotions he had forgotten about. Even a small smile came on his face. A smile that he had forgotten he could do. It quickly disappeared as he started to think.

He decided to wait to take over his host body. He didn't feel anger or the need to cause destruction. He felt calm, a feeling he had not felt in years. Right now the Spirit of the Ring wanted to watch his three angels sleeping peacefully.

The Demon watching over his Angels.

**Well I hope you like it. Next week I'll be posting up my new story with the female Ryou and her twins. I hope I kept everyone in character. Please Review and make notes on what I did well and wrong.**

**Thank You!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I would like to thank the people who have read my story. I think I might have been unclear on some things. The sequel to this is called Colorful Magic. I'm sorry if I confused you. This story was made to see how everyone would react to a female Ryou, and the Tendershipping. I love the fact that you all like this story and I thank you for reviewing.

So please check out Colorful Magic.

Thank you!

Dreamcreator


End file.
